


The Kujou Family

by huanglulu1904



Series: i7RarePair2020 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Where Haruka wasn't disown by Kujou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Isumi Haruka or now Kujou Haruka recall the time when he met his beloved Elder Brother Kujou Tenn
Relationships: Kujou Tenn & Isumi Haruka
Series: i7RarePair2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923670
Kudos: 10
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	The Kujou Family

Haruka close his door coming returning from school. "I am home." Haruka toss his bag on the sofa.

"I made your favourite food for dinner, come and taste it." Tenn voice came from the kitchen.  
Haruka stood up making his way to the kitchen to see the wide spread of delicious food laid out on the table.

Haruka eyes lighten as he sat down at the table, Tenn soon sat down opposite of him joining Haruka.  
Tenn stare at Haruka waiting for him to taste the food.

Haruka took pick up the chop stick taking a bite of Tenn's cooking. The smile on his feature soon brighten   
"It really delicious Tenn-nii. You are good at cooking as always." Haruka complimented with a smile on his feature

Tenn shifted his eyes away slightly in embarrassment. "Thanks Haruka."

"I wish Kujou-san and Aya will be able to join us too. Kujou-san is taking care of Ac-chan in america right now with her idol training." Haruka commented as he took another   
bite out of Tenn's cooking.

Tenn nodded a smile on his feature. "I will cook for the both of them when they came back to Japan from America."

"I am sure they will love it." Haruka added. Their family might be weird but Haruka love their weird but small family. 

"Let me help you wash the dishes Tenn-nii." Haruka volunteered happily once the both of them were done with dinner as the sibling made their way  
into the kitchen washing the dishes while talking about their day.

"That right Tenn-nii. You promise you give me some pointers on my training to be an idol too. I hope you haven't forgotten" Haruka reminded. Ever since that day, where Kujou thought   
he had train Haruka in the wrong way. He been asking Haruka to retrain. Haruka was grateful that Kujou didn't gave up on him when he thought he would.

Tenn smile when he heard Haruka reminded. "Of course." he ruffled Haruka's hair. "How could i forget a promise to my younger brother."

Haruka huffed "Tenn-nii. Stop ruffling my hair like I am a little kid."

Tenn blinked "Even when you used to like it alot?"

Haruka blushed, crossing his arms "That was in the past Tenn-nii!" he exclaimed 

Tenn couldn't help but chuckle seeing his younger brother cute reaction.

"Let go then." Haruka took Tenn's head leading him to the practice room.

"Slow down Haruka. The practice room isn't going anywhere." Tenn added chuckling as he let himself be lead by Haru into the practice room.  
\-----------------

Haruka remember the day that he met Tenn clearly.

"Haruka. I have to introduce you to someone." Kujou called out to Haruka who was in the midst of training.

"This is Kujou Tenn. From now on, he will be part of my family. He will be your elder brother." Kujou introduce.

"I am Haruka. It nice to meet you Tenn-nii. Is it fine if i call you that?" Haruka smile at Tenn.

Tenn nodded his head "I don't mind since we are going to be a family."

"Tenn-nii. I am so happy to have a elder brother now." Haruka lips curve up into a smile as he took Tenn's hand in both his own. 

A small smile spread across Tenn's feature upon seeing Haruka's bright smile. Haruka soon learn from Tenn that he suffer from amnesia.  
He don't have any memory of his past before he was adopted by Kujou.  
Kujou had only told Tenn that he had gotten into an accident and his family had pass away in that accident and that he was adopted into his family.

\------------------

"Tenn-nii. Show me your move for secret night in TRIGGER." Haruka asked in excitement. 

Tenn chuckled "Alright." as he began to dance. Tenn always had a feeling behind that he was always performing for someone else aside from Haruka.

Haruka clapped when Tenn finish performing. "That was amazing Tenn-nii!" Haruka beamed in happiness

The smile on Haruka face when Tenn finish showing his performance each time never failed to brought a smile to Tenn's own feature.

"Now it my turn. Watch me Tenn-nii." Haruka pumped his fist, determine to show Tenn what he was capable of as he began performing.

Tenn watch with a watchful eyes. 

"How was it Tenn-nii?" Haruka question, panting, awaiting Tenn's comment.

"Hmm.... you done quite well Haruka" Tenn place a hand on his chin, pondering deep in thought.

"Except for the part where you twirl you should do like this." Tenn demonstrated for Haruka who tried to follow suite.

Haruka found himself losing balance and was about to fall when a gentle hand grabbed onto his wrist gently pulling him back to his balance.

"Careful. How could you be an Idol like that Haruka. I get why Kujou-san want you to retrain abit more." Tenn chuckle.

"I-It just a slip up! It won't happen again next time. I will perfect my move such that you and Kujou-san will be amaze." Haruka place both hand on his hips.

Tenn chuckled upon hearing Haruk's declaration. "I will be looking forward to that." He turned to leave the practice room.

"It getting late. We should be getting to bed." Tenn turn off the light to the practice room.

"Tenn-nii would you like to hang out after your concert tomorrow?" Haruka question locking his arm with Tenn.

"It been awhile since we hang out like a sibling ever since you got busy with your schedule as TRIGGER." Haruka complainant.

"Of course. I would love to spend time with my younger brother too. I will ask Anesagi tomorrow." Tenn smile warmly.

"Yatta! You are the best Tenn-nii." Haruka pumped his fist, a smile brighten on his feature as he leaned closer to Tenn

\--------------------------------------------------

The next day, Haruka glance happily at the concert ticket when he pass by a red hair guy who look similar to Tenn glancing up at the advertisement of TRIGGER concert

"Are you a fan of TRIGGER too?" Haruka question with a grinned on his feature. "They are really incredible aren't they?"

"Eh! I not really a fan of TRIGGER." The red hair guy who looks similar to Tenn quickly denied as he immediately turn around running away.

Haruka tilt his head. "What a weird person." he muttered to himself as he enter the concert hall.

Haruak cheered as the concert started

"Tenn you are the best!" Haruka yelled. Tenn seems to have spotted him winking towards Haruka in the midst of his performance.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Haruka was watching the passerby outside the concert hall, glancing at the floor.  
Haruka's eyes lighten when he saw a particular pink hair waving as he approach him.

"Did you wait long Haruka?" Tenn question as he came out of the concert hall in diguise.

Haruka shook his head "I just got out myself. Zero Arena is just closeby why don't we go visit it." Haruka question in excitement 

Tenn smile warmly as Haruka lead him to Zero Arena. Haruka and Tenn glance at Zero Arena

"One day when I am good enough. I wish I could perform on this stage together with you Tenn-nii." Haruka muttered as the wind ruffle against his hair.

"I am sure you will Haruka. I would love to be able to perform with you on this stage one day too but don't expect me to go easy on you just because we are siblings." Tenn declare giving Haruka a pat on the back

"Of course. I wil" Haruka grinned as the both of the exchange hi-five

Haruka soon sneeze as the cold air blew by.

"You should have worn thicker. The weather getting colder." Tenn took off his jacket putting it on Haruka. "You catch a cold like that."

Haruka buried himself into the jacket, taking in the scent of Tenn from the jacket. "What about you Tenn-nii. You catch a cold if you give your jacket to me."

"I be fine." Tenn assured with a gentle smile.

Haruka pulled Tenn close wrapping the other half of the jacket around Tenn. "This way we wont be cold." he muttered

Tenn chuckled "Why don't we go for a warm drink nearby before we head home."

"I agree." Haruka agreed to Tenn's suggestion as the both of them left Zero arena as the cold wind continue to blow as both sibling left happily

**Author's Note:**

> I always love the idea of Isumi Haruka and Tenn getting along so here is my work for Rarepair week :) hope you all enjoy.


End file.
